Danzarin Vertiga
Danzarin Vertiga (Spanish for Dizziness Dancer, 目眩舞人, Memei Maibito) is a wandering Arrancar residing in the wilds of Hueco Mundo. Being a foster child of two Arrancar. Appearing feral due to having a stronger focus of her parents soul, Danzarin is a deadly foe to her enemies, however, she limits her activity to helping weaker Hollows and seeking out the betterment of life. Appearance Danzarin Vertiga takes on the appearance of a youthful spirit female anthromorph, an odd design for the likes of an Arrancar. A lion spirit to other's view, a head full of wild saharra colored hair, a mane. Unkempt and uncontrolled the hair is never put into a specific style, soft to the touch. Vibrant green eyes, so alive and awake, taking in their environment. A lion's tail swaying back and forth. Her Hollow mask being located as a choker around her neck, what could have previously been seen of her past stage is forever unknown. A thin physique, and covered by a fur coat all over her body, pristine. Her Hollow Hole being located at her stomach. An armlet around her right arm, a string upon it holding an emerald gem: a momento from her deceased mother. Knightly gauntlets worn on each of her hands, her Zanpakuto manifested. A red corset tightly embracing her, two steel braces holding it to her vulpous frame. A oily black colored belt across her waist. Undergarments hidden, but unneccesary due to the amount of fur she has, Danzarin wears a steel guard covering her crotch. Thigh-high stockings going up from her calves. Around her ankle is another momento from her mother, holding a similiar green jewel as the one on her arm. Danzarin is a figure of youth, strength, and beauty in a animalistic bodess. Strong body and pure of heart, her breasts a prideful size, arms and legs displaying a toned muscular strength. Claws hidden in her gloves, a lovely brown color. The talons on her feet following the same principle, heels held off the ground. To those that see her fully without garb, Danzarin is untarnished and pure, untouched. When seen by others, Danzarin shows a relaxed stance, carefree and fun oriented. Always ready to be of aid for others, she would never hide her grace and protection to those in need. Loving those under her care, Danzarin is a being of sacrifice. Hiding a wrath underneath that only those that seek to harm those she cares about. Personality Danzarin is an odd Arrancar, one of pure heart and kind mind. Always willing to aid weaker Hollows and Arrancars, protecting the innocent ones, and destroying those that seek to take away their lives. Danzarin holds a mercy unshared by most other Hollows, specifically towards the younger and females. Towards most of the other Hollows, the strong and predatory, usually males, Danzarin detests, realizing they are the weakness of their own people. Usually seen as a kind woman, Danzarin rarely shows this hidden anger, as it is her greatest vice. Seeking to hide it the best she can around others, she only displays it when in the heat of combat when evildoers deserve it. Pleasant and serene, Danzarin enjoys the quaint aspects of various races. The drinking of tea, reading, along with various other small hobbies that comprise her week. More morale then any other Arrancar would usually be seen to be. underconstruction Background Synopsis Abilities Beastial Spirit Pressure: Holding an immense source of power within her soul, Danzarin's spiritual energy pours out around her, appearing as a resevoir of shapeless water. These pools of reishi she holds within her allows her to continously fight her opponents without tiring in regards to spiritual techniques. Master of Sonido: Ferocious Fighter: Unparraleled Hierro: Poor Swordsmanship: Garganta: Shockwave Manipulation: Soundwave Manipulation: Spiritual Affinity Colera: (Spanish, Art of Rage) The art of harnessing one's innermost soul and unleashing it in the field of battle, for Danzarin this aspect is inherited from her mother, and that is the affinity to Rage Art: Colera. The technique itself focuses on calling upon the true self of one's being, and is limited to Arrancar of strong soul. The art of Hollow Spiritual Affinity grants the user the power to pull on the piece of yourself, and draw it into the real world as a technique, or series of techniques. Various emotions will alter the Spiritual Affinity Arts (EX: Fear can cause illusions, Hope grants strength, etc). Spiritual Affinity can not be enhanced, only if through the aspect that the Arrancar represents grows larger within itself will it's techniques grow more powerful. The Spiritual Affinity Arts does require considerable training and ingenuinity so that they may unlock their truest potential in their chosen emotion. The arts can also be blocked, as if one loses the focus on their aspect in battle, it will cause a concrete block that will prevent their use. Spiritual Affinity is unlocking one's true potential in their inner being, and anything that would change that mid flow will weaken their techniques, themselves, as well as losing control over their abilities that require the Arts. The Art of Rage is specific in that the foe most be deeply immersed in battle to unlock it's true power. Irritation and agitation can glean a path into the techniques that it holds, but does not grant pure insight of the potential that it holds. Constructs that Colera can form, as well as offensive capability with the useage of it's power is amplified the more rage one feels. Colera is also limited to offensive powers, and can not be used to form defensive powers, a downside to it's capabilities. Rage Art also grants the wielder of it's power unlimited energy as long as one feel's it's hatred flowing through them. The desire to kill will grow stronger in the host, as well as a loss of sense of self; diving them into the torment that they wish to send to others, causing their ability to intelligently discern allies and situations to an increasing low. The more rage that is felt while the technique is in use, the more one transfers their mindset to a feral beast, pure instinct and a desire to survive, using an animal's logic while in battle, cunning but vicious. Colera will allow the user to unlock augmented strength, fueling their muscles with newfound power, granting them the nature to cleave into foe's with their bare hands, tearing into them with a strength unheard of. This strength is also enhanced the further the host is in it's wrath's control. Arrancar who have wielded Colera with it's increased effects have later described an eternal adrenline rush that fills their very essence. This never ending rush causes each attack to increase in power. A mastery, the deepest immersion in rage, would grant the wielder to unleash attacks that could carve through mountains and shatter souls into splinters if landed. With rage, comes additional techniques despite strength and continual energy creation. While in the claws of Colera, their blood will undergo an effect that has been enough to give those that have knowledge of it the desire to steer clear of it's secrets. Their blood will begin to boil, causing immense pain to the user once one loses the ability to discern properly. A double edged sword, the boiling blood harms the user, but also forms continual progress in their anguish, allowing them further power. As well, the blood if splattered on an enemy is shown to be hot enough to melt through skin and bone once contact is made with another being. Colera provides a failsafe to protect the user of it's damaging effects, continually regenerating their systems to an unnatural degree, allowing them to live. This regeneration transcends to wounds dealt to them, allowing them to heal much more quickly, a passive 'lick their wounds/salt their wounds' trait. The energy that the Rage Art produces can be sent out in bursts and waves, forming wavering constructs while in the heat of battle; these constructs take the form of weapons that the user may wield if neccesary. Most commonly, it will take the form of enlarged claws on the wielder's feet and hands, but can be used on weapons if the user has an affinity with weaponry. These energy weapons generate the heat produced from their blood, a transferal, dealing damage that would easily shatter through defenses produced by a Bakudo Master. Lastly, the Art of Hate will grant the user to produce concussive shockwaves from their body's, built in force produced from their body. The shockwaves sent out can be produced through a roar, or through a punch, kick, tail swipe, or head butt sent through the airwaves towards their opponent. These shockwaves have enough power behind them to create impact craters, and destroy moderate defenses if used succession. Zanpakuto Quotes Trivia Reference Box Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Neutral Good Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters